magfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Rifle
(notes for writing the AR article: There are 3 different assualt rifles, two of which you have to purchase with skill points. AR's have the most attachments out of any other weapon, thus making them the most versitle weapon in the game. The attachements they have are: foregrip, bipod, silencer, grenade launcher, x4 optic, and a reflex red dot sight.) Assault Rifle Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. Tier 1 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 2 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 3 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 1 Assault Rifles The tier 1 AR's are a carbine, which is basically a shortened rifle. They have reduced accuracy, stability and damage compared to most other primary weapons. At 500cc, it's difficult to justify taking a Tier 1 Assault Rifle when you can upgrade to the 600cc Tier 1 LMG for only 100cc. Faction Tier 1 Assault Rifles Raven Tier 1 Assault Rifle S.V.E.R. Tier 1 Assault Rifle AK-74U *'Accuracy: 3.3/8' *'Stability: 7.0/8' *'Damage: 3.9/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.5/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The AK-74U is a short assault rifle created for vehicle crews and special forces. It uses normal assault rifle ammunition, and its shortened barrel trades long-range accuracy for short-range responsiveness. The AK-47U is a very poor quality weapon. S.V.E.R. soldiers will want to use the Vipera-2 in a light weapon build, and beginners should probably start with the RTK-74 Tier 1 LMG. Valor Tier 1 Assault Rifle M4A1 Carbine *'Accuracy: 3.3/8' *'Stability: 6.9/8' *'Damage: 3.5/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.8/8' *'Capacity: 30' A good tier 1 assault rifle with fairly high accuracy. It is fully automatic and shoots a 5.56 NATO round, even though NATO is no longer in existence since the mid 2020s; being replaced with the European Trade Organization(ETO) and the United Coalition(UC). Tier 2 AR The tier 2 AR's weigh 700cc, cost 3 skill points to unlock and are in the second tier of the Assault Branch of the Skill Tree. They are the most accurate fully automatic weapon available. Equipping a 4x Optical Scope can turn these weapons into a very effective sniper tool. Raven Tier 2 Assault Rifle S.V.E.R.Tier 2 Assault Rifle AG-94 *'Accuracy: 3.9/8' *'Stability: 7.1/8' *'Damage: 3.8/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.8/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The AG-94 is the latest in the venerable AG-47 line, adding 21st century improvements to the line's established approach to sturdy and reliable firepower. Overall, a good weapon for most situations. Valor Tier 2 Assault Rifle Tier 3 AR Raven Tier 3 Assault Rifle The tier 3 AR's have better damage compared to the other AR's but have a slower firing rate, and less accuracy than the Tier 2 rifle. S.V.E.R. Tier 3 Assault Rifle AK-103 *'Accuracy: 3.3/8' *'Stability: 6.9/8' *'Damage: 4.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.2/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The AK-103 has average accuracy but great stopping power, even when compared to other battle rifles. Like it's predecessors, it is hard to control when firing long bursts. The AK-103 is an excellent Assault Rifle, the most powerful of all the Tier 3 rifles, but the most unstable. Valor Tier 3 Assault Rifle Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons